


Talk Dirty to Me

by LadyLoreLitany



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoreLitany/pseuds/LadyLoreLitany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen finds Bella sleeping in her quarters and he has some things to say to her.</p><p>This is based on a contest prompt I received from the darling @alleiradayne on Tumblr. Thank you! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlleiraDayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/gifts).



Bella was sound asleep on the couch in her quarters. Cullen smiled when he found her there; ironically, it had been the last place he expected her to be. Usually if she wanted to nap, she’d slip quietly into his office and climb the ladder to his bed, where she’d be waiting for him once he was done with his work for the evening. Today he had had Orlesian dignitaries in and out of his office discussing military deployments, so she had probably not wanted to disturb him.

He hovered at the end of the couch, staring at her while she slept. She was a vision in nothing but a tight white sheer camisole, her dark hair loose and swirling around her shoulders, her arms clasped around one of her pillows so her cheek could lie comfortably against it. Cullen felt desire crash over him in a momentous wave as he gazed at her bare bottom and shapely legs. He hoped she wouldn’t mind being woken up, because suddenly he had to have her. He had a good idea of how to wake her up so that she wouldn’t be disappointed.

Cullen slipped back down the stairs, locking the door so that they wouldn’t be interrupted. He quickly took off his armor and the rest of his clothes, laying them aside. He crawled onto the couch, carefully kneeling between Bella’s legs, his fingers skimming over her calves and thighs, teasing her soft skin. She sighed and shifted, but didn’t wake up yet. Cullen smirked and reached up, gently twisting her long hair in one of his hands, leaning over her until his chest touched her back and his quickly hardening cock pressed gently against her backside.

She moaned, her hips lifting to push more firmly against him, her arms tightening around her pillow. He slipped a hand underneath her and splayed it out over her stomach, making sure she stayed lifted against him. Leaning over and tugging gently on her hair to bring her head slightly back, he traced his tongue over the shell of her ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. Bella gasped and her eyes fluttered open, and he chuckled against her ear, making sure to deepen his voice before he spoke. “Glad you could join me,” he whispered seductively.

“Oh!” she panted briefly, unable to say anything else. He could feel the heat emanating from her core, and he knew that if he slid his hand up from her stomach to her chest, her nipples would be straining against the thin fabric of her top, eager for him. Ever since the first night they had spent together, he had made it his mission to memorize her body so he could give her the most pleasure possible, and now he intended to push her limits.

He rocked his hips against her, making sure she could feel how much he wanted her. “You didn’t come see me today,” he admonished playfully. “My head has been filled with dirty thoughts of you all afternoon.” She inhaled as if she was going to answer him, and he swiftly dragged his hand from her stomach to her mouth, cupping his palm over her lips. “Don’t speak,” he continued huskily. “I’m going to do things to you that will make you scream, and I want you to be loud for me later.” He felt the shiver that ran up her spine and smiled to himself. He knew she loved his voice, and he planned to take full advantage of that.

He felt her body respond to him and brushed his nose against her ear, tracing his tongue around the curve of it once more before he began speaking again. “I can read your body like a book,” he whispered softly. “The pages tell me how much you want me.” He rubbed his engorged manhood against her pert bottom, moaning throatily into her ear at the same time. “Your calves are tense. Your thighs are quivering.” He began to slowly slide his hand down again, slipping his fingers into the cleft between her generous breasts before gently circling each of her nipples with the tip of his finger. She gasped again, but didn’t speak, and he chuckled.

“Good girl,” he praised her, and she whimpered, rubbing her backside against him. He smirked with his cheek pressed against hers so she could feel it. “Never fear, darling,” he drawled. “I’ll relieve you soon.” He traced her nipples again, feeling them harden even more under his touch. “I love it when your nipples harden for me,” he purred, pushing aside the wispy cup of fabric so he could gently roll one taut peak between his rough fingers. “Mmmm,” he hummed, pulling her up more and draping her thick hair over his shoulder so he could fondle her breasts with both hands. Her own shaking hands were twisted into the fabric at the bottom of her camisole, tugging it down as he pushed the other cup aside and plucked at both of her nipples, delicately at first and then harder.

He nuzzled her neck, gazing down over her shoulder at her breasts in his hands. “Do you know how magnificent your breasts are?” he asked, cupping them in his palms while his fingers continued to tease her. “Plump and full, tipped by these perfect rosebud peaks.” He removed his fingers briefly and quickly licked them before grasping her nipples again, causing her to cry out loudly. “There you are,” he laughed. “I was wondering how long it would take for you to do that. I do so love it when you cry out for me.” He squeezed her nipples hard and listened to her cry out again. “Just like that,” he urged. “Breathy and wanton as you think about all the things I’m going to do to you.”

Cullen pushed her hands aside and trailed his fingers down the soft curve of her stomach, dipping one into the smooth little cleft of her belly button and lingering there for a moment. “I love your shape,” he murmured against her cheek. “Your breasts, your belly.” His free hand wandered to her back so he could firmly grip one cheek of her ass. “Your fantastic bottom,” he crooned, pulling his hand back to give it a light slap. She shook against him, biting her lip so she didn’t yell out his name. He moved the hand on her front down until he was cupping her sex. “And this,” he said, making his voice even deeper. Her hands reached back to grip his thighs hard, and she moaned when his cock twitched against her backside. 

Willing his voice to remain confident, his heart pounding in his chest, Cullen mentally prepared his next words. So far, he had been sweet and romantic, and he wanted to keep her guessing, but he wasn’t sure if she was going to like this. Timing his moves just right, he sank a finger all the way inside her, curling his other hand around the base of her throat and once again sucking on her earlobe.

“This,” he growled. “Your. Fucking. Wet. Pussy.” He enunciated each word carefully and she tensed momentarily. He waited patiently before speaking again, a little concerned, but then she made a low keening sound as he circled his finger inside of her. She clenched around him and he smiled. “Do you feel that?” he continued softly, circling fast and then slow, fast and then slow, watching over her shoulder as all of the muscles in her belly and legs tightened for him. “That means you want me to fuck you. That means your cunt wants to swallow my cock whole. That means you want me to drive into you again and again until you’re begging me to fill you with my hot, thick come.”

He slid the hand at her throat down until it hovered between her legs, right over the slick nub of flesh between her lips that could make her absolutely lose control. She panted as she pushed back against him, crying out as his thumb descended on her, stroking delicately. “This makes you mine,” he whispered tenderly against her neck, trailing kisses up and down her delicate skin, his tongue licking at the light sheen of sweat that now covered her body. He knew how tightly she was wound at this moment. If he touched her just right, she would unravel for him.

But not yet.

He trailed his lips back up to her ear. “Tell me you need me to fuck you,” he commanded. “Tell me you need me to sink into your hot cunt over and over again until you’ve orgasmed so many times you’ve lost count.” His voice was low and raspy, and his own control was starting to waver. “Tell me you need me to make you come so hard you’ll forget your own name.”

Bella wanted to tell him all those things, but only two words made it past the tightness in her throat. “Cullen, please!” she begged, her voice so soft he wouldn’t have heard her if he hadn’t been so close. But it was all he needed.

Cullen gently pushed her back down against her pillow, and she grabbed it tightly with both arms again, pressing her breasts down into the couch so that her backside rose provocatively into the air. He pushed her twisted camisole back up from where it hovered around her waist, making sure his fingers brushed against her swollen lips as he grasped his achingly hard cock in his hand and pressed it against her slick entrance.

Squeezing her side in his free hand to hold her in place, he sheathed himself inside her in one smooth stroke, gripping her other side and pushing his hips up to drive himself in as deep as he could go, bending over so his forehead touched her back. He gasped heavily as she levered herself up on her elbows to take him in further, sliding his hands up until they were just underneath her heaving breasts, slowly sitting up and bringing her with him. He pressed his face into her hair in the space between her shoulder blades and moaned as she grabbed one of his hands, dragging his palm over her aching nipples. He kept thrusting into her at a steady pace, and he could tell she was ready.

“Fuck, Bella. Come for me,” he ground out between clenched teeth. “Come for me and scream my name so loudly that all of Skyhold knows you’re mine.” She obliged him beautifully, gripping him so tight on his next thrust into her that he was almost undone. She cried out his name repeatedly, her voice unabashedly loud. He sat up completely as he continued to drive into her, holding her tightly against his body while her name died on his lips, lost in a flurry of pants and gasps that he knew he would savor in his dreams the next time she was gone.

She was still quivering as she hooked an arm around his neck, bringing his mouth to hers. He thrust his tongue into her mouth with the same fervor that he thrust his cock into her, his tongue curling around hers as he neared his much-needed peak. He gripped her waist and lifted her from his body, laying her flat on her back on the couch and pushing her legs up. “You’re going to come for me again before I’m done,” he assured her, kissing each one of her ankles as he hooked her feet over his shoulders. “And you’re going to scream my name even louder than before this time.”

She wailed in pleasure as he sank deeply into her again. “Maker, Bella,” he gasped. “You’re so _hot_ and _tight_ and _wet_.” He emphasized each word, feeling her shake with desire as his tongue rolled over each syllable. He leaned toward her, pushing her legs towards her chest, feeling her strong, supple body bend to his will. “Fuck me, Bella,” he growled. “Fuck me like you don’t ever want to stop.” She reached her arms up to bury her hands in his hair, already reciting his name like a litany, getting louder and louder each time. He drove into her as hard as he could, knowing she would feel it even more now because she was tender from her first orgasm, watching her breasts bounce beautifully with each thrust.

Her cries reached a fever pitch, and he knew she was about to crest again. ‘Come with me, Bella,” he begged, all of his sensual veneer gone. “Come with me!” She pulled his face down to hers, giving him a hot, open-mouthed kiss as she continued to cry out his name, and then she was spasming around him again, and this time he _was_ undone, letting out his own loud, ragged cry as he spilled inside her, continuing to thrust until he couldn’t anymore, his body too exhausted and sensitive to continue. Slipping her legs from his shoulders, he rolled off of her and to the side, pressing his back into the couch and bringing her with him so she could nestle against his chest.

Cullen laid his forehead gently on hers, watching her eyes flutter open and staring deeply into them. She was lit up with ecstasy, her body sweaty, her eyes bright, her muscles all tired and quaking slightly against him. “Are you all right?” he asked quietly, gratified by her answering smile, lowering his mouth to kiss that smile gently. She brought her hands up to run them gently through his hair again, loving the way the soft waves felt between her fingers. He beamed down at her, so pleased to have made her happy.

“Talk to me more,” she requested softly. He chuckled and rubbed his nose against hers, cradling her in one strong arm and stroking her long hair with the other.

“Only if you talk back,” he amended, and she nodded, snuggling closer to him.

All of his crude words were gone as he gazed at her now, his thumb gently stroking her lower lip. He was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, and his voice was choked up as he spoke again. “Tell me that no one else could ever make you feel the way I do. Tell me that you love it when my hands touch your body.” Tears started to slowly roll down his cheeks as he continued. “Tell me that I deserve to feel the way I do when I’m with you. Tell me that you’ll love me forever, and that nothing will ever come between us, no matter what happens.”

Bella’s hands tightened in his hair and drew him closer, and as his tears fell on her cheeks, they mingled with hers. “Oh, Cullen,” she sighed. “You deserve everything good this world can offer you and more, and I thank the Maker every day that you’ve decided that I’m what makes you happy. I can’t ever imagine feeling this way with anyone else, and I don’t want to.” She took a deep breath, leaning up and saying her next words directly against his lips. “I will love you forever, and no matter what the obstacle, I will always fight to come home to you. Until my very last breath.”

She looked at him with such love in her eyes that he was completely overwhelmed. He pressed a desperate kiss to her mouth, barely able to get his next words out. “Just promise not to take your last breath without me,” he sobbed, and then he buried his face in her neck and let himself cry.

She held him tightly, whispering soothing words to him, overtaken by how vulnerable he was in this moment. He rarely ever revealed himself so entirely to her, despite everything between them. She treasured it when it happened. After several minutes, he lay quietly against her, more embarrassed about what he had just revealed than the dirty words he had said to her earlier. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. He immediately felt her shake her head against him.

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford,” she said firmly, albeit gently, tipping his head up so she could look at him. “Don’t ever apologize for telling me how you feel. I always want to know how you feel.” He nodded shyly, moving back up so he could tuck her head against his chin and press her closer.

“I just like being strong for you,” he admitted. “You deal with so much. I don’t want to be another burden on your shoulders.”

“You are never a burden,” she murmured sleepily against his chest. “Whenever you need me, I’ll be there for you, no matter what.” He stroked her shoulder with a hand, burying the other in her hair and settling more firmly into the couch with her.

“You’re tired,” he said simply, and she nodded against him.

“Someone interrupted my nap,” she yawned. “And then made me very tired with his excellent skills in bed.” She giggled. “Or in couch, I guess.” He laughed along with her, shifting her in his arms so he could carefully pull her camisole back into place. He tugged the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over both of them.

“Go to sleep, love,” he murmured. Cocooned between the back of the couch and her soft warmth against him, he felt himself drifting off too.

“Stay with me,” she breathed softly, almost asleep already. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Always,” he promised, shutting his eyes and holding her tightly as he surrendered to sleep.


End file.
